It Can't Be
by TorringMay
Summary: A fight between the boys leaves Draco with a rather unique condition and Harry trying to deal with the responsibility of causing it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** It Can't Be  
**Narrated: **TorringMay

**Typed by: **Sorringmay  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** PG13 / Teen

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:** This story contains slash and Mpreg. It is not written to any particular cannon.

**Summary:** A fight between the boys leaves Draco with a rather unique condition and Harry trying to deal with the responsibility of causing it.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It couldn't be, it wasn't supposed to happen, but there he was blushing. He should have been sneering, or laughing at someone else's plight, instead there he was standing in the hall blushing as he waited for class to start.

What was worse was his fellow housemates were taking notice to the pink stain on his cheeks. Thankfully they were passing it off as him still not feeling well, after all he missed three days of classes last week, and rarely left their dorm over the weekend.

And there across the way was the source of his blush, the reason he had hidden in his dorm for five straight days.

He kept his eyes down, wishing the professor would hurry up, but a burst of laughter from across the way had him glancing up, the blush increasing ever so much. He wondered not for the first time if they were laughing at him, at what had happened.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?" snapped the ginger haired boy when he noticed the other boys gaze.

Draco Malfoy just averted his gaze, once again fixating on the stone between his feet. He knew full well that he was admitting defeat to Weasley, but with Potter standing right next to him there was not much he could say.

He wondered once again how his and Potter's fight could have gotten so out of control, how it could have ended the way it had. It however had ended that way and there was nothing Draco could do about it. Potter however could do a lot with that information, and from the look he had thrown Draco before the blonde had lowered his eyes, the Gryffindor knew it.

Any further instigation or deliberation was forestalled by the appearance of the potions master as Snape swept through the hall and into the classroom. Draco slipped into his seat at the front of the class not paying any attention to anyone else.

He listened to the professor drone on about a fairly simple potion blushing when Snape called on Potter to answer a question he of course could not. The blush however brought about the swell of memories that had created it.

The Gryffindor golden boy had pissed him off once again. It had been after the last class of the day and he had stormed after Potter determined to show the other one up. He remembered the feel of the soft black hair as it had tickled his knuckles when he had grabbed the back of Potter's robes, forcing him into a now deserted classroom. Draco hadn't even been able to say anything before Potter had landed a punch to his midsection. Draco had of course retaliated landing his fist against the Gryffindor's jaw, completely forgetting his wand.

Within only a few short moments both boys were battered and bruised, nether willing to give in. Then Potter had slammed him against the wall. Before Draco had time to retaliate soft lips met his eagerly. To this day Draco could not figure out where his mind had taken flight to in those moments, because he had found himself return said kiss. Kisses had turned to touches, which then turned to clothing being removed, and that had lead to…

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco jerked his head up to look at Professor Snape who was staring at him expectantly.

"Yes sir?" he asked not sure what was expected of him since he had not been paying attention.

Snape scowled darkly at him. "Mr. Malfoy, if you are still feeling ill please remove yourself from my class and visit the hospital wing immediately."

Knowing a dismal when it was given to him, Draco grabbed his bag and headed to the door amidst the mummers and chuckles of both the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. He made his way slowly to the hospital wing to see Madame Pomfrey hoping the nurse might have something to help him deal with the situation, without telling her what it was.

He did have to wonder as to whether or not Snape knew though. His god-father, though never affectionate, had never treated him as he had today. Of course if the professor had somehow found out he had lost his virginity to the Gryffindor that would probably account for it.

A chilling thought made itself known as he trudged up a set of steps. If Snape knew, then likely his father would find out. Fear chilled his blood as he sank down onto the steps, his breath coming in desperate gasps. Draco knew he was having a panic attack, he had been prone to them since he was a small child, but if his father were to find out…

He tried to calm himself, tried to push past the memories of his father's infliction of past punishments, tried to rein in his fear of the pain.

"Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco looked up into the concerned eyes of Professor McGonagall, who was gently placing her hand against his forehead.

"You don't look well young man, come on up you get." The stern witch grasped his upper arm helping him to his feet before steering him once more towards to hospital wing.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm telling you there is something wrong with him." Pansy Parkinson stood in front of her friend and secrete crush Blaise Zabini. As a matter of fact she was discussing with Blaise the one person who knew of her crush.

"Listen Pansy, if something actually is wrong, Draco isn't going to tell us till he is good a ready. You know how private he is."

"You don't think," Pansy said biting her lower lip, "I mean this started right after school started, maybe something happened at home."

Blaise shrugged his shoulders, "It always hard to tell what Lucius would be willing to do."

Pansy stamped her foot down scowling viciously. "I'll tell you what he should do, be hung up, disemboweled, burned, castrated and buried."

The dark skinned Slytherin nodded in agreement. "He has been crying himself to sleep at night. We haven't said anything of course."

Suddenly struck with a thought the dark haired girl squished up her small nose. "Nott is leaving him alone isn't he?"

"Yes Nott is," was a snipe response from behind them. Pansy blushed as she turned towards Theodore Nott. "Listen, I know I don't hold the same beliefs you do in regards to the dark lord, but I would never say anything to some who has to live the same hell I deal with. Though…"

"Though?" Pansy said with an apologetic smile as she sat down on the couch.

Theodore sat down next to Pansy, giving the door to the boy's dorm a quick glance. "Well there are two things actually. In the past when ever Draco has been like this, not only has he cried himself to sleep, he has terrible nightmares. Lets just say what he has been dreaming are a far cry from nightmares."

"What do you mean…oh!" Pansy's checks blossomed a deep red.

"Yeah," replied Theo as he winked a Blaise who chuckled. "But also this didn't start till about two weeks after we came back. He didn't start acting weird till he had that fight with Potter."

Blaise frowned. "You don't think Potter didn't anything to him do you?"

"Other than kick his …" Theo quelled under Pansy's glare. He forgot how she considered Slytherins above common crude phrases. "I think Potter probably got the better of Draco and he just has to deal with it."

"Was it that bad?" Pansy asked trying to recall the incident that had occurred around five weeks ago. "I remember he had a black eye that Pomfrey wouldn't heal."

"He had a split lip and bruises on his arms, back and stomach," Blaise commented.

Their conversation was cut off though when said person came up from the boys dorm looking like he would rather do nothing but sleep.

"Draco," Pansy called getting up and dashing over to him. "Are you alright?"

As much as the blond hated to admit any weakness, especially to the members of his house, he knew lying would only be worse.

"Not feeling good, been sick the last three mornings." He leaned his shoulder against the door frame allowing his head to loll against the cool stone. "Think maybe I should see Pomfrey."

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Theo inquired as he and Blaise rose from their seats.

"Sleep," was the short reply. Looks were exchanged between the three before the focused back on the blond. This was not the way the Prince of Slytherin ever behaved.

Theo nodded to Blaise who quickly stepped up to take Draco by the elbow. Draco lifted cloudy grey eyes to his friend in confusion.

"We're taking you to the hospital wing and you're not going alone."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Draco lay on the crisp white linens trying to mentally force his stomach to behave. Getting sick on the nurse was both undignified and highly embarrassing, and yet his stomach refused to calm down. He slowly breathed holding his breath for several seconds before exhaling just a slowly. He kept the pattern up until he heard the nurse huff in what sounded like confusion.

"Mr. Malfoy," the nurse waited till he opened his eyes a perplexed and worried look on her face, "Not to sound rude, but does your family have veela anywhere in it?"

Immediately the Slytherin bristled. He was well aware of the slanderous accusations going around the school saying such, especially after the tri-wizard tournament.

"Madame, my family is pure-blood. There is NO vela blood in my family line." He tried to glare at her, but with his stomach so upset it made it rather difficult to do.

Madame Pomfrey sniffed at his attitude. "As I said, I meant no disrespect, it's just the only thing that I am aware of that could explain your current condition."

"And what," Draco said tiredly as he threw an arm across his eyes, "Would that be?"

"You are pregnant Mr. Malfoy."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TorringMay:** Hi all, this is going to be a short, sweet little flick for one of my nurses who sat by my bed after my surgery and read half of DH to me.

**SorringMay:** While we are continuing to work on _**Of the Nightstars**_, Torring wanted to get this story up and going. We also have another one in the works (since neither of us liked the ending to DH). a lot will depend on Torring's medication as she is usually in a lot of pain after each surgery.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** It Can't Be  
**Narrated: **TorringMay

**Typed by: **Sorringmay  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** PG13 / Teen

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:** This story contains slash and Mpreg. It is not written to any particular cannon.

**Summary:** A fight between the boys leaves Draco with a rather unique condition and Harry trying to deal with the responsibility of causing it.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

The blond boy lifted his arm up ever so slightly so that he could look at the nurse standing next to his bed. "Excuse me Madame Pomfrey, but it sounded like you just said I was pregnant."

"That is exactly what I just said," replied the nurse as she crossed her arms tapping her wand against her shoulder.

Draco sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed, ignoring the turning sensation in his stomach. "In case it has escaped your notice, I happen to male, a boy, a guy, opposite sex of those that give birth."

"That was why I was inquiring as to whether or not you had veela blood in you Mr. Malfoy."

The Slytherin gave her a harsh glare. "I. Am. Not. A. Veela." He waited several moments allowing the knowledge of what he once again told the nurse to sink in. "And unless something drastic has changed overnight, males can not bear children, even in the wizard world."

The nurse glared back at him before stepping towards her office. "I think it would be best if we called your head of house."

"Yes lets do," Draco snapped as he laid back down, nestling his head in the pillow. "He won't take any of this nonsense. "

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry tapped the end of his quill against his chin, not even attempting to pay attention to he goings on of the potion class. His attention was focused on the empty seat that a certain Slytherin usually occupied. Today however it was empty.

Ever since the day of their fight and subsequent…he wasn't sure what to call it. From what he had been told it was far too passionate to be a simple shag, but love making wasn't accurate either.

He had been in a foul mood that day, Snape having brought up Sirius' death, so when the Slytherin had suddenly grabbed him all Harry could think to do was react. Oh and how he had reacted. He was surprised after it was over that he did not regret what had happened with the Slytherin Prince.

At first he was sure he had been under the effects of some kind of magic. He had convinced Hermione to check him to make sure Malfoy had not cast anything on him to make him behave the way he had, but she had said he was curse and hex free.

After that, he had then hunted down Ginny Weasley and snogged her breathless, something he had wanted to do for over a month. Afterwards, besides getting slapped, he realized that it just wasn't the same. Ginny had felt fragile and … squishy. Malfoy though had felt firm and tone despite being slightly smaller than Harry himself.

Harry had spent the rest of that night contemplating his sexuality. There was the disastrous relationship, date, what ever you wanted to call it, with Cho. Then what he felt for Ginny, which wasn't what he thought it was. There were a number of guys who thought Pansy Parkinson was cute, but if Ginny was fragile, he didn't want to think of what the smaller Slytherin girl would be like.

Harry had then switched to the guys, starting with his dorm mates. Disgust and revolution were the only feeling he could drudge up when he thought of them sexually. He thought of several of the guys the girls all cooed over but again his stomach had turned.

Then he had turned his mind to the Slytherin he had just given his virginity to…and ended up taking an extremely cold shower. After that he figured there was nothing else to it, he had a thing for Malfoy. What is was however he found he could not explore since Malfoy had not shown up for class the next day. Malfoy had managed to disappear for five days, only to show up briefly to class before going missing for three more.

The only thing Harry could conclude was that Malfoy did regret their brief liaison. This conclusion was only strengthened by the fact that not only was Malfoy ignoring him, but he wasn't even responding when Ron baited him into a fight.

The door to the classroom burst open, making Harry drop his quill as he looked up at the seventh year Ravenclaw who had entered. Snape stormed across the room in his typical fashion grabbing the note from the boys hand before sending him scurrying away like a rat running from a snake.

No emotion crossed the professor's face, but when he barked that they were dismissed from class to sturdy their potion further in the library, Harry knew something was wrong. His suspensions only increased when the professor swooped out of the class before any of his students had even finished packing their belongings.

As he packed his bags Harry's attention was once again drawn to Malfoy's empty seat.

"Harry wait," Hermione said quietly as the rest of the students filed out of class. "Let them get a bit ahead of us."

When they had finally decided it would be safe to talk with out being overheard, Ron, Hermione and Harry started towards the library.

"Think this has something to do with you-know-who?" Ron asked.

"Of course it dose Ron," Hermione snapped. "What else would have drawn Snape away during the middle of class like that?"

Harry's mind immediately went to the missing Slytherin, but he held his tongue. There was no reason to make either of his friends suspicious, especially if nothing else was going to come of it. Besides Harry didn't think Ron would be able to keep from teasing Malfoy about it, and even if it was only a one time thing between them, for Harry it was something special and he didn't want that ruined by petty rivalry.

"What do you think Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry looked over at Ron, apparently missing a question asked of him.

"I asked you what you thought – " Ron's comment was cut off as a tall blonde woman past them, to intent on where she was going to notice them.

"That was..." Ron faltered as he watched the woman's retreating back.

"Malfoy's mum." Harry finished, his heart pounding widely. If Malfoy's mom was here then something had to be really wrong with the Slytherin. Looking around the hall to make sure know one was watching them, Harry pulled out a length of silvery material from his bag.

"Harry," Hermione snapped, "what do you think your doing?"

"Finding out what is going on," he said equally snappish, his concern for the blond overriding everything else.

"No your not." Hermione placed her sternest look on as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes Hermione I am." With that Harry tossed the cape over himself.

"Oi Harry, wait up." Ron shrugged once to Hermione before slipping under the invisibility cloak with Harry.

Quietly the two boys followed the path taken by Mrs. Malfoy noticing rather quickly that they were heading to the hospital wing.

"Wonder what Malfoy has gotten himself up to now?" Ron inquired, but Harry didn't respond, to many possibilities spinning through his mind regarding 'his' Slytherin.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"As I told your son Mrs. Malfoy, I am not trying to insult your family; I just am trying to understand how this is possible. Veela are the only race I know of that can have this condition."

"There is no veela in my son Madame." Mrs. Malfoy's voice was still cool as she addressed the nurse.

"Be that as it may, the situation remains the same."

The blonde woman looked over her son, taking in the slight sick pallor of his skin. "And just what is my son's condition?"

The nurse looked from Draco, to his head of house who was scowling deeply then back to the mother. "Your son ma'am is with child."

Narcissia Malfoy stared at the other woman for several minutes before turning her eyes onto her child. "That's not possible," she said in a terrified whisper.

"I assure you Narcissia, it is possible," Snape said looking down his hooked nose at his godson in disdain.

"In case you all have forgotten," Draco screeched, "I! AM! MALE!" He glared at the three people in front of him not believing they could be saying this about him. "There is no way I can get pregnant."

Narcissia however ignored her son's outburst turning to their family friend. "You are certain Severus?"

"I ran scans myself." There was a distinct huff from the nurse at this comment. "He is most certainly with child."

"That's not possible," Draco continued to yell, tears of frustration starting to form in his eyes.

Narcissia cupped her son's face in her hands wiping away the tears. "Darling, have you been with a boy," she whispered softly. She watched more tears fill his eyes, as he begun chewing on his lower lip nervously. "Oh Draco," She pulled him to her hugging him close. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I didn't know," he whispered back, "It just…happened."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Unbeknownst to those inside, two boys remained hidden right outside the slightly open door, both staring wide eyed through the small crack.

"Blimey," Ron whispered. "Never would of guess Malfoy would let anyone bugger him, he's to stuck up of a git, but pregnant?"

Next to him Harry was having a hard time staying on his feet. His knees felt obscenely wobbly, his heart beat erratically in his chest as his head spun dizzily around one phrase. '_Malfoy was pregnant_.'

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Loathed though she was to break the moment between mother and son, Madame Pomfrey interrupted. "Mrs. Malfoy, might you know how this has happened?

"I got buggered you barmy old bat," Draco snapped at her.

"Obviously Mr. Malfoy, however I need to know what type of hermaphroditic blood you have."

"There is no – " Draco begun but was cut off by his mother's soft reply

"Cambion. He has cambion blood in him"

The nurse hummed softly as she once again crossed her arms, tapping the wand to her shoulder. "I have never dealt with their kind, but being they are part Incubi that would make sense."

"Mother," Draco looked at her as if betrayed, "your implying that we aren't pure blood."

"The Malfoy's aren't," she replied calmly carding fingers through his pale hair.

"That is ridiculous," he snapped pushing away from her. "The Malfoy's can trace their lineage back over Twenty generations, and – "

"Exactly Draco. Have you never wondered why your father didn't make you learn all twenty-six generations and stopped you at twenty-two?"

Staring at his mother for several long moments Draco finally shook his head. "Because I would find things I was better not knowing."

"A fat lot of good that did," snarled the potions professor, "If you had been told you may have been able to avoid this situation…or at least taken precautions."

Placing the palms of his hands against his eyes, the young Slytherin sat there taking everything in. "So I'm really pregnant?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy," Snape said evenly.

"And I'm actually going to have a baby?"

"That is usually what pregnancy leads to," the professor drawled noticing the hands lift enough to give him a dirty look.

"And this is because I have hermaphroditic blood?"

"Again already stated and obvious." Draco completely lowered his hands to give his godfather the full impact of his glare. "It is not my fault you keep repeating what has already been said."

"So how is it …" the blond waved his hand in the air "happening?"

"Well," Pomfrey said drawing the teen's attention back to her. "No one is a hundred percent sure, but theoretically the body is triggered by the act of - "

"Yes we know that took place," Draco snapped pinked cheeked.

"Once your body was triggered that a change was needed began making those changes." The nurse continued a dreamy look on her face. "After the changes are made the body is then ready to conceive a child much as with a woman."

"Wait, wait, wait," the teen said looking confused, "What do you mean after, like in you would have to have sex again?"

"Yes Mr. Malfoy, that would be correct."

"But Potter and I only did it once."

Immediately after the words left his mouth, Draco slapped his hands over the betraying appendage as if he could keep them from escaping. There was silence as his eyes darted to the three other individuals in the room.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Outside the hospital ward, still draped in the invisibility cloak, the dark haired boy's legs finally gave out as he sunk slowly to the floor not even registering the gob smacked look on his best friends face.

"Harry?" Ron's whisper was half horrified and half concerned as he watched the other Gryffindor pull his knees to his chest resting his forehead against them. "Harry why? How?"

"I don't know Ron?" came the soft muffled voice, "It just kind of happened." Looking up green eyes pleaded for understanding.

Ron sank down next to him, making sure they were still covered under the cloak. "Not going to say I understand mate, because I don't, but…" The Red head sat there silent for several moments. As Harry looked over at his best friend he could see from his expression that Ron was battling with himself. "Harry, I really don't like…I mean its Malfoy and all…but, I'm here for you."

Harry gave the best imitation of a smile he could under the circumstances, aware that the volume of noise on the other side of the door had greatly intensified.

"Thanks mate, though I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

Ron looked at him frowning. "What do you mean you don't know what you're going to do? Harry, you and Malfoy need to get bonded."

"Bonded?"

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Well that definitely is a difference from the veela." Madame Pomfrey said regaining from the shock of the statement first. "I think it would be best now if we called the headmas – "

"Potter! As in Harry Potter!" roared the potions professor.

"Draco please tell me you were not that careless," his mother said "Tell me you did not sleep with that boy," Narcissia's voice was rising with her hysteria, "Tell me you didn't with, with – "

"Potter Draco?! What were you thinking," his godfather continued to roar, "Never mind, you obviously weren't, I mean how could you have been?"

"That will be enough Severus." All heads turned towards the aged wizard who approached from the MediWitch's office. "Poppy, perhaps a calming draught for Mrs. Malfoy, I believe it might be helpful under the circumstances."

"Headmaster," Snape started the second the nurse went to fulfill the request, "I do believe that under the circumstances Potter should be suspended if not expelled."

"And what would you have me do to young Mr. Malfoy then Severus?" The headmaster asked as his piercing blue eyes leveled with the potions professor.

"Mr. Malfoy is obviously just the victim here." His words were halted as the headmaster held up a hand towards the professor. Instead he turned to the young man in question. Draco refused to look up however, as he worried his lower lip between his teeth.

"It would seem more likely Severus, that Mr. Malfoy, like Mr. Potter were victims to nothing more than five years of intense emotions for one another. What becomes of that from here however…?" The headmaster just inclined his head to the side looking at the young Slytherin curiously.

"Potter want ever want anything to do with the child." The statement sound so dejected it had even the Head of Slytherin cocked an eyebrow to it.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, there is only one ay to know if that is true." The headmaster waited as silver eyes lifted to meet his. "We would need to ask him." With that the aged wizard tuned and strode to the door opening it. "A Harry, glad you could make it so quickly. Please do come in.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TorringMay:** Poor Draco…or is it Poor Harry….hmmm...Maybe Poor Ron, what a bombshell to get dropped on you, course once Hermione finds out the library will no longer be safe.

**SorringMay:** Hope you like how it's going so far, we had fun talking about how it was possible for Draco to become pregnant. More explanations on the way, plus some surprises…I hope. Torring's mind is more twisted than a corkscrew sometimes .


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** It Can't Be  
**Narrated: **TorringMay

**Typed by: **Sorringmay  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** PG13 / Teen

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:** This story contains slash and Mpreg. It is not written to any particular cannon.

**Summary:** A fight between the boys leaves Draco with a rather unique condition and Harry trying to deal with the responsibility of causing it.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry barely had time to extract himself for the invisibility cloak and stand up straight before Dumbledore opened the door to reveal him. Taking a deep breath he entered looking at the headmaster curiously before turning his gaze to the other occupants of the room.

He really saw no reason to let them know he was eavesdropping, though Harry did figure that Dumbledore knew judging from the look he had given the Gryffindor. Snape looked furious, Mrs. Malfoy had an odd pinched look about her face, while Malfoy looked like he was about to be sick.

"Harry my boy, it would seem like once again you have manage to become involved in the most unlikely of events." Harry, who had been gazing at Malfoy, turned to face the headmaster who smiled despite the snort from the potions professor. "But before we get into that, would you mind telling us what your relationship with Mr. Malfoy is."

For several moments all Harry could do we blink at the headmaster. Of all the things Dumbledore could have asked, this was not one he expected.

"Well to be honest sir, I'm not really sure." He watched as Malfoy dropped his head into his hands.

"Not sure Potter," The blond head was lifted enough so that the piercing eyes could bore into his, "you bloody well bugger me and you're not sure."

"Tell me then Malfoy, what is our relationship since you _let_ me bugger you," he snapped back though his insides were twisting painfully.

The Slytherin chewed nervously on his lower lip as he stared into the angry emerald green eyes of the Gryffindor. "I don't know," he finally admitted. "I don't like you but…"

"But," Harry repeated sighing as he looked back at the head master. "Sir I'm not really sure how Malfoy and I…we were fighting sir," he commented unable to keep the guilty look from his face as he admitted his wrong doing.

"Go on Harry," the headmaster said as he conjured himself a chair.

Harry shook his head in acceptance glancing at Malfoy to see the other teen playing with a loose string on his sleeve. "I know I hit Malfoy, he hit me, we each threw a few punches at the other and then…" Harry shrugged noncommittally, "We kissed."

"We didn't kiss," Malfoy snapped, "You kissed me," the Slytherin snapped looking up sharply.

"You kissed me back, that would mean we were both kissing Malfoy."

"We wouldn't have been if you hadn't started it Potter."

"If you had not grabbed me in the first place – "

"Boy!" Harry blushed and lowered his eyes at Mrs. Malfoy reprimand as Draco glared at her. "Headmaster, I think it rather obvious that, while my son and Mr. Potter have some issues, I think they have made it apparent that there is some relationship between them."

"Of course there is a relationship mother, we hate each other," Malfoy spat.

The lady raised a questioning brow, "Then why, Draco darling, are you caring his child?" she drawled in an aristocratic tone. When her son lowered his head from being chastised she continued. "Albus you know under normal circumstances that a marriage would be arranged."

"That is quit true Mrs. Malfoy. I do fear however that a union of _these_ two boys might be, shall we say hazardous to their health. I dare say neither your husband nor his master would take kindly to such arrangements."

Harry, who had been stuck on the word marriage, drew his attention back to the situation at hand when he heard the whimper escape Malfoy. His eyes moved back onto the Slytherin to see big silver eyes staring scared at his mother as he pressed the back of his hand to his mouth the other resting against his abdomen.

_The baby!_

The sudden thought screamed through his head. His baby, their baby was in danger because of who its parents were. Harry had no doubt that Voldemort would not hesitate to use the child against them, though he was not certain how Malfoy Senior would react.

"Malfoy's pregnant." He wasn't sure why the statement had come out the way it had. He had heard them discussing it before now.

"Yes Mr. Potter," the nurse finally spoke, "with your child."

"Your sure?" he asked the nurse.

Before the nurse could answer though, the dark haired teen found the potions master bearing down on him. "How dare you," Snape spat, spittle spraying across Harry's face. "How dare you accuse my godson of whoring around?"

It took several seconds for Harry to comprehend what the professor had accused him of, igniting his own anger.

"How dare I?" Harry spat back, "How dare you? To even suggest such a thing about Malfoy when the whole bloody school knows he doesn't let anyone get close to him."

"And yet he let you," the furious professor shot back.

"Yes he did," Harry said with a malicious smirk, "And I am probably the only one he ever has, and that you would dare accuse him of – "

"Then why did you ask Pomfrey if she was sure?" There was a look of triumph on the head of Slytherin's face.

Harry snarled at the older man, "Because I wanted to know if she was sure if Malfoy was pregnant? Last I knew boys couldn't bear children?" Harry watched with satisfaction as the potion master gave him a gob smacked look. "Now can someone please explain to me what is going on?" he requested in a more civil tone.

"I'm not pure-blood Potter." The whisper was full of hurt and condemnation. Harry looked over at the bowed and dejected looking teen, noticing the single silver tear that made its way down a pale cheek.

For several moments Harry warred with his want to comfort the Slytherin and the years of animosity built between them. He looked over at Malfoy's mom wondering why she wasn't comforting her son, but noticing the paler of her skin…Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for rejection he stepped up to Malfoy and wrapped his arms around the other boy drawing him close. To his surprise, Malfoy leaned into him, hiding his face against Harry's neck as tears continued to fall unchecked.

He looked around the room as a hand ran through the other boy's hair in what he hoped was a soothing manner. Dumbledore was smiling approvingly at him, nodding his head ever so slightly while the nurse stood behind the headmaster's chair with an eyebrow rose slightly as she watched them. Snape scowled darkly as if his look alone would remove the boy-who-live permanently from existence. Though it was Mrs. Malfoy's look that was the most intriguing as she had an odd mixture of fear, concern, amazement and…hope, if Harry wasn't mistaken.

"Now what?" he asked the headmaster, unsure of where things were going to go.

Dumbledore rested his elbows on the arms of his chair allowing his fingers to intertwine as he looked at his two students. "As Mrs. Malfoy said, typically a marriage, or in this case bonding, would take place. There is however the danger to Mr. Malfoy from both his father and Voldemort to think of."

"Surely headmaster you don't expect Potter to adhere to tradition, after all with who his father was – "

"I. Am. Not. My. Father." Harry snarled, unconsciously pulling the blond closer to himself. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top pf Malfoy's head as he took several long, calming breaths. "Malfoy, are you willing to go through with this?" he whispered to the Slytherin aware of the shiver that raced through the body pressed against his.

Draco pulled back to look at his rival. "It is customary for…" a finger placed gentle against his lips stopped him.

"That's not what I asked. I want to know if you want to go through with this knowing what it will cost you. I doubt your father will see it as anything less than treason, and I know that is exactly how Voldemort will see it."

Draco looked down at the hand resting against his stomach, knowing a small life was protected within. If he refused Potter his child would grow up with the stigma of being a bastard, unwanted by his grandfather and likely used by the Dark Lord, if not killed upon them finding out. There was also the fact that the Dark Lord was highly intolerant of mix breeds, which he would surely consider Draco now that the Cambion had been made apparent.

His other choice was to bond to Potter. His rival, his father's enemy, the Dark Lord's nemesis. What sort of life would their child have? Would they be on the run, hidden from the world? Would Potter abandon them if he thought they were to much to deal with and what would happen if Potter was killed and the Dark Lord won?

As if sensing the Slytherin's inner struggle Potter took his chin gentle between his thumb and forefinger making him look into those intense green eyes. "I can't promise that it will be easy or that it will be perfect, I can't promise that you will always be safe, but…" he paused making Draco's heart pound against his ribcage "I will promise to try my best, that is all I can offer though."

_His best_…that was all Potter was offering, _his best_. Draco wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. He was finding it hard to think as blood thrummed through him at an increased rate, his heartbeat drumming in his ears. Was Potter's best good enough? He had managed to face the Dark Lord, had managed to escape him every time. Had Draco not been bombarded over the summer holidays the past few years with Potter's ability to thwart the Dark Lord's plans? Potter had even managed to out maneuver his father, something Draco himself had never done.

By this time Draco's teeth were chattering from nervousness as he clutched desperately to the other boy's robes. "You…you promise?" He finally forced out. He watched as Potter nodded, several dark locks of hair falling over the rim of his glasses.

"I promise."

Draco turned to look at his mother, vaguely aware that Potter's hands were resting on his hips. His mother was looking at him with a concerned look as she worried her lower lip. There would be no turning back for them if he chose this path, no going back to his father. The image of cold cruel grey eyes and hateful words cut through his mind, he could almost feel the sting of his father's cane as it rapped across his back. Though she never said so, nor had he seen it, Draco was fairly certain his mother had been on the receiving end of his father's abuse as well.

"Ok," he said simply before resting his forehead against Potter's shoulder, feeling tired.

"Well then," The headmaster said clapping his hands together, "It seems like we have a bonding ceremony to plan."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry was grateful that Dumbledore had excused both he and Malfoy from the rest of that days classes, as he made his way back to Gryffindor tower in a daze. He wondered briefly where Ron had gone to, but thought likely the red head had probably went to find Hermione.

Was the portrait entrance opened allowing him access, his answer was before him as Hermione stood, hands on hips, toe tapping, glaring down at a very stunned Gryffindor.

"Really Ronald, of all the excuses you could have come up with that has got to be the lamest."

"But "Mione it's true. I heard it, Malfoy is pregnant," Ron exclaimed motioning wildly with his hands.

"Honestly Ron." Harry watched as Hermione stamped a foot.

Taking a moment to steel himself, Harry ventured further into the room. "Ron is telling the truth Hermione." Harry made his way over to his friends dropping onto the sofa opposite of Ron.

"But…but…Harry that's not possible," The bushy haired girl stammered.

"Apparently it is," Harry said running both hands through his hair before grabbing at it. "He has cambion blood in him, though I have no idea what that is."

He could feel Hermione roll her eyes as she launched into an explanation about the cambion. "Honestly don't you two read?"

"Only when we have to."

Ron's comment drew a sour look from the witch. "Anyway, even if Malfoy is pregnant it has nothing to do with us." Ron cringed as Harry groaned audibly.

"Actually it has everything to do with me," Harry said lifting his head from his hands where it had been resting.

"Don't be ridicules Harry," Hermione said in a slightly superior tone. "You would have to have...you and Malfoy would have…You would have had to…with Malfoy."

"Harry did you finally snog Malfoy?"

The trio turned to see Ginny walking over to the with Neville right behind her.

"Ginny, why would Harry have snogged Malfoy, they hate each other."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the other witch. "Because there is enough sexual tension between the two of them to string a bridge."

Hermione stood staring slack-jawed at the red headed witch. "But Ginny they are both boys."

"Yeah I noticed the," was the reply as Ginny beamed at Harry, "Hot huh?"

Harry watched as his two best friends sputtered. Looking over at Ginny he received a wink from her and a brilliant smile from Neville.

"You know Harry, it's about time the two of you did something about all that," Neville said still beaming.

"Oh he did something alright," Ron said looking positively green. "He bloody well buggered him," Ron blurted out.

Harry groaned and dropped his head into his hands once more.

"Bloody hell Harry," Neville voice was an awed whisper, "When you go after something you really go after it."

Lifting his head slightly to look at the other he shook it. "You have no idea."

Ginny sank down next to him on the sofa wrapping an arm over his shoulder. "What do you mean Harry?"

"Malfoy has cambion blood in him, I… I… I got him pregnant."

Ginny arched an eyebrow and Neville whispered another bloody hell. Across from them Hermione sunk down next to Ron who still looked ready to sick all over himself.

"So it's true? Malfoy is really pregnant?"

Sighing Harry shook his head again, "Yeah it's true. Madame Pomfrey says he is a little over a month along, which makes sense seeing as…" He felt his cheeks grow hot as the others looked at him.

The bushy haired witch pursed her lips "Does Dumbledore know?"

"Yeah, he knows." He wondered if his voice sounded as defeated to the others as it did to him.

"What's going to happen to the baby?" Neville inquired. "Are you going to get it or is Malfoy?"

"Both," Harry glanced at them nervously. "Malfoy and I are to be bonded."

Ginny let her hand fall to his back where she rubbed small comforting circles. "That is usually what happen, though there typically is a girl involved."

"Yeah well, when have I ever done anything usual?" Harry rested his head against the back of the sofa barley giving Ginny time to pull her hand out of the way. "Of course we also need to keep it a secrete from Voldemort as well." He ignored the flinches from his friend at the mention of the name.

"When…when will you be boned?"

"No idea, Dumbledore said he didn't want to set a date, that way it would be harder for others to find out."

"But we will get to come right?" Ginny asked stiffening.

Harry just shrugged.

"Harry mate are you alright?" The dark haired boy looked up at his best friend and shrugged again.

"You know Harry; maybe you should take a nap." Hermione stood and pulled him to his feet. "You have had a lot thrown at you all at once," she continued pushing him towards his dorm. "A little nap might help you clear your head."

Harry didn't bother to tell her how much he doubted that. He however obediently went up the stairs to drop onto his bed.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TorringMay:** Ok first off sorry it took so long, I'll skip the excuses (Though I have a few). I had planned on this chapter being longer, but then it would be far to long since I want the next few scenes together, so…

**SorringMay**: It's all Torring's fault this is late; her muse is fixated with "Payment of a Life Debut." I just type.

**Reviews are appreciated!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** It Can't Be  
**Narrated: **TorringMay

**Typed by: **Sorringmay  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** PG13 / Teen

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Warning:** This story contains slash and Mpreg. It is not written to any particular cannon.

**Summary:** A fight between the boys leaves Draco with a rather unique condition and Harry trying to deal with the responsibility of causing it.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Where have you been? Are you alright? We saw your mother, is everything ok?"

Draco lifted his face from his pillow and rubbed his already red eyes. To say that he felt horrible would be a major understatement at the moment. Not only had he cried his eyes out on both his mother and Potter's shoulder, but he was pregnant. It was just so wrong.

"I'm...I'm kind of sick Pansy." He looked up at his friend unsure as Theo and Blaise joined them.

Pansy's face whitened as she sunk down onto the bed next to him. "How sick?"

"Pomfrey says it will take another seven or eight months before I'm better." Slowly he sat up regarding them thoughtfully unsure if he should tell them. But what would he tell them? Eventually everyone would know though. "Where are Crabbe and Goyle?"

"Common room," Blaise said nodding his head in that direction. "Millicent got chocolates from home."

Draco looked around cautiously before gesturing them forward. "I found out that I'm sick because one of my ancestors wasn't a wizard," he whispered. "They weren't even human."

"Draco stop," Theo said raising a hand. "Will what you're going to say upset the Dark Lord?"

"More than likely," the blond replied looking troubled.

Sighing the other Slytherin continued "Than say nothing about it to me." At his friends questioning gaze he sighed once more before pulling back the sleeve covering his left arm. Resting there was the image of a hideous skull, a serpentine tongue hanging from its mouth. "I wont let him use me against my friends."

With that he spun and stocked to the door. "And Draco, don't trust those two either," he said nodding the same as Blaise to where Crabbe and Goyle were. "They may not be marked but…" leaving the sentence unfinished he left.

Pansy shook her head before turning back to her blond friend. "At least he…" both boys nodded sadly in agreement. "Draco how sick are you?"

"I'm not contagious Pansy, it hereditary."

Pansy huffed angrily at him. "I'm not worried about being sick you dolt, I'm worried about you. You haven't been yourself for over a month now." She grasped his hand in hers. "Draco you aren't in danger of dieing are you?"

Dropping back on the bed he stared up at the canopy. "Not from being sick, no. If the Dark Lord finds out though…" A shudder ran through his body.

"Does your father know?" Blaise asked as he sat down on the end of the bed.

"No, but he should, it's his bloody blood that did this to me. All his 'Malfoy's are pure-bloods' and we aren't. He's made me a bloody hypocrite."

"Who else knows?" the dark skinned boy asked.

Draco let out a long sigh. "My mom, Pomfrey, Snape, Dumbledore and Potter."

"Potter knows?" Pansy all but shrieked.

"Yeah he knows." Draco wondered for a moment what they would think when they found out why Potter knew.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Here it is." Hermione dropped down between Ron and Harry on the couch in the quiet common room. "Cambion," she said pointing to a spot in the large book she had open on her lap. "_The cambion is the half-breed offspring of an incubi and a wizard (there are no known cases of incubi mating with a muggle). Little is known of the cambion due to the fact that most live on the Isle of Arathian with the Incubi race_."

"Hermione, are you telling us that Malfoy is part incubus?" Ron asked slack jawed.

"Honestly Ron, first of all incubi and incubus are different…kind of, second cambion have different traits then the incubi and if you would let me finish you would know this."

Harry pushed his glasses up his nose as he looked down at the book confused. "Total bunny trail Hermione, but how are incubi and incubus different, isn't one plural of the other or something?"

"Yes and no. It's the muggle thing," said the brown haired girl, referring to the difference between muggle knowledge of magical life and the actual knowledge wizards have of it. "To muggles they are the same thing, however to wizards they are not. Incubus, as you know from Double DA, is dark creatures, twisted by evil desire. Incubi hold the same status of Veela, a magical race that isn't human."

"So cambion are children from incubi?" Harry asked.

"Yes, an incubi and a witch or a succubi and a wizard."

Ron snorted, "Are you sure they aren't incubus? That would suit Malfoy better, evil slimy git – "

"Ron," Harry snapped, "please recall that, that is my fiancé you're speaking about." The redhead gulped audibly before nodding in apology.

"Harry, it is going to take us a bit to get use to." Hermione watched as her friend lowered his head. "It's alright though Harry we are here for you." She wrapped an arm around his shoulder and squeezed him lightly. "And Ronald, incubus can't have off-spring, didn't you pay attention in class? The curse placed upon them doesn't allow them to procreate. Honestly!"

Harry looked back over at the book his best friend was balancing on her legs, "Hermione, you said cambion have different traits then incubi?"

"Oh yes," she let her glare turn from Ron back to the book, "_While incubi beauty, much as veela allure, has a strong effect on most other races. The cambion, while beautiful do not have this ability_. Interesting…" Hermione read silently for several moments.

"Well?" Ron demanded impatiently.

Hermione looked up with a small frown. "All the traits of the cambion are physical, quick reflexes, gracefulness and such. The only really interesting thing is that while there have been reported cases of male pregnancies; there has never been a documented case. Malfoy would be a first."

"Harry," Ron said looking over at his best friend, "You really had sex…with Malfoy?"

"Harry buggered Malfoy?" The teen in questioned groaned as Seamus dropped down on the couches armrest next to him. "Way to go mate. About time someone deflowered the ice prince."

"Harry you didn't really did you?" Dean asked sitting on the sofa across from them.

Harry however was to busy glaring daggers at his best friend for once again opening his big mouth.

"Ronald honestly, what part of Dumbledore wanting to keep things secrete don't you understand?" With that the bushy haired girl got up and stormed up the staircases that lead to the girl's dorm.

"So it's true then Harry," Dean said wide eyed. "You and Malfoy really…you know?"

Harry ran a hand through his hair, "Yes we did, however for his safety and mine," he paused to emphasize his seriousness. "Don't. Tell. Anyone." He finished by scowling at Ron he had the good graces to look ashamed for his outburst.

"Ok Harry, ok." Seamus held his hands up in front of him as if to protect himself from Harry's temper. "So was he any good?"

Cheeks reddening, Harry punched Seamus in the shoulder. "That's none of your bloody business."

"And just who are we talking about?"

All four boys turned to look at Lavender and Parvati headed towards them.

"No one," Dean said quickly. "Just hearing about an auror that gave Harry a few pointers over the summer holidays." He sighed as both girls frown and walked off, one making a comment about boys being animals.

"That was close," Seamus said watching the girls disappear up the stairs. "If Lavender found out…" The others only shook their heads knowingly.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry listened to the sound of owls hooting as they flew the night sky, thinking how nice it would be to fly away with them. He was becoming increasingly worried about who all now knew of his relationship with Malfoy. It was going to be impossible to keep the situation secrete at the rate things were going.

'If Voldemort finds out about this Malfoy is going to be in trouble, not to mention the baby,' he thought dragging his hands into his hair and leaving them there. 'He will find out eventually, everyone will. After all how long can Malfoy hide that he is pregnant?'

He rolled onto his side as if changing positions might alleviate some of his problems. 'Malfoy is going to get a lot of attention once people find out he is pregnant too. Hermione said there had never been a documented case before, least for a cambion.' He chewed on his lip thinking over the reaction from the wizarding world.

'That could be a good thing though, if the media and everyone are paying attention to him, Voldemort will have a much harder time getting to Malfoy.' He side and flipped back onto his back. 'Would that be stressful for Malfoy though? I can't imagine stress would be good for a baby.'

Again his hands tangled in his hair. 'Voldemort is bound to find out and when he does…'

Pushing the covers off him self Harry got up and began pacing back and forth across the room.

"Harry, are you ok?"

Harry stopped his pacing to look over at the friendly round face of his dorm mate. "Sorry Neville, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok Harry, I can guess what's bothering you and I'm not surprised you can't sleep."

Harry sat down on Neville's trunk frowning at his feet. "'You know I don't like the git, but I'm worried about him. If Vold…if _he_ finds out, Malfoy is in a lot of danger. The thing is everyone is going to know in a few months."

"So why are you worried about you-know-who finding out?"

"Well the obvious, that he will hurt Malfoy or the…" he nodded towards the beds holding his sleeping dorm mates. "The thing is we won't know when _he_ will find out, which puts Malfoy in more danger."

Neville swung his legs back and forth for several moments, a thoughtful expression on his face. "You know Harry; you could let him find out. At least then you would know and wouldn't have to constantly wonder."

Pressing the palms of his hand into his eyes, Harry rubbed them roughly. "Neville how is that going to help?"

"Let everyone know. After all Harry you are the boy-who-lived. People are going to watch him the same way they watch you because he is what ever he is to you. He won't be able to go any where with out people watching him."

"And just how do you propose I do this, owl the Daily Prophet and inform them?"

"Well yes sort of." Harry could see the smile on his friend's lips. "Harry, make it huge. Invite the press and make a statement to the whole wizarding world about you and Malfoy. Do a huge bonding ceremony; here at Hogwarts were its safe of course. Make everyone want to watch you two, that way it will be all the harder for…_him_, to do anything."

"You know that is crazy Neville?" Harry asked a bit shocked at his friend insight.

"It may be crazy Harry, but…"

"It could work," Harry finished for him.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

His heart hammered wildly against his chest as he ran up the steps to the main doors. He did not wait for his instructor as he quickly made his way towards the dungeons where he knew his friend would be. As he cleared the first set of steps he found the very person he was looking for headed towards the main hall, a noble blonde woman by his side.

Theodore raced forward and grabbed Draco's arm. "I need to talk to you…now!" With a swift tug he pulled the other Slytherin into a currently unused classroom before spinning to face him.

"Draco he knows."

"What?" The blond was clearly confused by his house mate's actions.

"The Dark Lord he knows." He watched as his friend's pale complexion lightened even further.

"What," Draco said grabbing his shoulders, "What does he know?"

"He knows you're sick. He wanted to know why I hadn't told him." Theo bit his bottom lip as he looked into his friends stormy gray eyes.

Draco swallowed nervously as he let his hands fall. "What did you tell him?"

"Just that you said you weren't feeling well, that I didn't think a case of the flu was important enough to report." Theo shook his head. "Draco he seems to think it's more serious than that."

Draco paced several step back and forth. "He said I was sick, nothing else?"

Theo shook his head once more. "No just accusing me of not doing my duty. Snape stepped in and said it may not be as bad as you are portraying, that you were prone to dramatics."

Scowling at the description of him, the blond nodded. "I have to meet Dumbledore right now about my being sick. Theo can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Draco, what?"

Draco stood staring him in the eye for so long Theo started to fidget slightly. "Check the dorm; make sure there are no listening devices in it."

"Ok," Theo grabbed Draco's arm in a show of friendship before slipping out the door.

The blond watched him leave a new sick feeling joining his already upset stomach. He exited into the hall to rejoin his mother, noticing her questioning look.

"When we get to the headmaster's office," he said simply picking up his pace slightly despite the threat of nausea that threatened. He found himself clutching a hand over his mouth as the spiral staircase spun, taking them towards the Dumbledore's office.

He leaned against the wall as his mother opened the door admitting them into the spacious office, when two strong arms encircled him giving him support.

"Are you ok?" The other boy's breath whispered over his ear.

"Just morning sickness," he whispered back now trying to hide in Harry's arms. "I hate people seeing me weak." He was surprised when the Gryffindor kissed his temple before whispering reassurances to him.

"You aren't weak Malfoy, your handling this really well all things considered." With that Harry changed his hold on the Slytherin to support him to the chair that was waiting.

Once Draco was seated he looked around to see that not only Dumbledore was there but also his head of house as well as Harry's head of house, plus surprisingly, Neville Longbottom.

"Now Harry, why don't you tell us why you have called all of us here," Dumbledore said from his seat behind his desk a smile playing across his lips.

"Well sir," Harry said from his place beside Draco's chair, "Neville and I have been discussing the current situation and upon further evaluation we think that maybe it would be best if instead of keeping it a secrete we made it _very_ public knowledge."

The explosion of voices that followed did little to faze the Gryffindor as both Malfoy and his mom yelled at him about trying to get them killed, Snape's accusation of him being less than intelligent and McGonagall's demands to be told what was going on. Harry did however notice the glimmer in Dumbledore's eyes as he regarded the two calm Gryffindors who were patiently waiting for the others to calm down.

Finally the headmaster raised his hand reclaiming the quiet in the room. "Perhaps my boy, it would be best if you explained why you believe this would be a better course of action."

Harry nodded stepping forward to pace. "We know eventually Voldemort will find out about Malfoy and me. We are however at a disadvantage as to when he might find out and then act upon it. While Professor Snape does attempt to get us as much information as he can, there is the concern however that Voldemort would have an opportunity before the professor could get that information.

"However, if we announce to the whole of the wizarding world, it will put Malfoy in the limelight making it very difficult for anyone to do anything to him with all the attention focused on him. Furthermore, if we felt it necessary it would not seem unusual to place a chaperon with him to guard his back should anything happen."

There was a stunned silence as Harry finished until Malfoy finally broke it. "Did Granger poly-juice herself into Potter?"

"If she did," Neville said with a smile, "Than I think both Harry and Ron are going to be very put out that she was kissing you."

The comment earned the round boy a dark glare from both the Slytherin as well as his house mate. Both of which made him laugh all the more.

"And just how Mr. Potter did you intend to do this announcement?" Narcissa Malfoy asked her voice a bit terse.

"Neville," Harry said waving for the other Gryffindor to explain.

Neville stood looking rather self-assured in spite of the present company. "First we would call a press conference, let them know Harry Potter is making an important personal announcement. I personally think it would be best to let Harry and Malfoy do several interviews together about their relationship."

"What relationship," Snape snapped out.

Neville stepped a bit closer to the headmaster's desk but continued. "Of course the two of them will need to decide prior to the interview how they want it to go so it gives the populace the best impression. The whole rivals turned lovers will grab attention, add in that its Harry and Malfoy…" He ended with a shrug.

Mrs. Malfoy regarded both of the Gryffindors for several long moments before her gaze fell to her son. "You might be correct in your presumption, especially if we have control of what the media does to some extent. However once the original shock and proclamation have worn out their newness how do you intend to keep the populaces attention?"

"By making Harry and Malfoy's bonding ceremony the event of the season. I personally think we should do the ceremony at Christmas, but Harry thinks Halloween, both because its sooner and personal reasons."

"I think I would have to agree with Harry," Dumbledore said tilting his head as he regarded the two boys in question. "By Christmas Mr. Malfoy might well be showing his condition which would lead to some rather unwanted press and presumptions."

"What condition?" McGonagall asked looking over the Slytherin.

"Ah that's right Minerva you were not present for the announcement. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy are going to be parents."

From the stunned witch's look that was not what she had expected to come from the headmaster. "Oh, I see." was all she managed before looking back over the Slytherin and falling quiet.

"Well then," Mrs. Malfoy said moving to stand next to her son. "I guess we have a bonding ceremony to plan."

"We may have another issue to deal with," Draco added looking around the room at everyone, finally stopping his gaze at his godfather. "I have been informed that I may have a traitor with in my friends."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**TorringMay:** Another chapter, hopefully you like it and it explains a few things, more to come…media, press releases, traitors, jealousy…

**SorringMay**: Another Chapter down, many to come. For those wondering, yes we do try to answer review questions though I may not have the answers since the story is from Torring's head, not mine. To who ever sent us the private message, both of us answer reviews. The best way to tell which of us it is is to look and see the signature. However Torring has no use of her right hand so she types in all lower case letters and her response tend to be short since typing is …anyway…

Thank you to everyone who has sent reviews!!!

**Reviews are appreciated!!!**

edited 9/04/07


End file.
